Monster High: Boo York, Boo York
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cleo de Nile invites Mike along with some of her own friends to come over to Boo York City as her father allows it for a special treat, but little does anyone know, there's a comet that comes every 1300 years that could strike the city during their vacation, including a pop star who is a werecat by the name of Catty Noir. Not only does Lil come along, but also so do Lu and Og.
1. Chapter 1

Mike, Jen, and Jamie shared some dinner together as a family, enjoying themselves a lot as they had this time together.

"So, what do you think you wanna do during your break from school?" Jamie asked Mike.

"Well, I kinda wanna do something to have all my friends meet together," Mike said. "Not the whole gang, but like, have Lu and Og get to know Lil or something like that, but I don't know what we could all do together and where we could go."

"Hmm... Have you ever thought about going back to New York?" Jen replied.

"Maybe," Mike replied until suddenly, her cell phone then suddenly rang and she picked it up to answer it. "Excuse me for a second. Talk to me." she then said as she answered the phone.

 ** _"Hello, Mike, it's been a while."_** Cleo's voice replied.

"Hey, Cleo, how are you and Deuce doing? Hanging in there okay?" Mike smiled at first. "Do I need to talk to him again?"

 ** _"Nope, he's doing great, especially when you gave him a good talking to,"_** Cleo replied. **_"Thank you for that, I'm feeling a lot better now."_**

"Well, that's good to know," Mike replied. "What's up?"

 ** _"Well, Daddy says we can go to Boo York,"_** Cleo smiled. **_"He said I could bring some friends for the trip, and I couldn't think of anyone better than you to be one of my special guests."_**

"Aw, thanks, Cleo; I hope you don't mind if I bring along some friends of mine with me, do you?" Mike blushed in thanks.

 ** _"Not at all, it's nice to see your friends."_** Cleo replied.

"Even Lil?" Mike asked, slightly defensively.

 ** _"Uh, sure, you can bring that Lil girl too..."_** Cleo said, trying not to get angry or jealous. **_"I mean, I do have Deuce after all."_**

"I'm sure you'll get along great with Lu though," Mike said. "She does love her princesses."

 ** _"Great, I'll let you know when we leave."_ **Cleo smiled.

"Awesome, I will see you guys later." Mike replied before hanging up.

Jen and Jamie continued to eat while sharing a story.

"So, uh, how's Kiva doing?" Jen asked.

"Well, I was surprised to hear that she grew to have feelings for me, but she says she'll be alright..." Jamie shrugged. "Coop's mom says she's this close to kicking him out of the house if he doesn't get a real job."

"Hopefully he gets a real job soon then." Mike chuckled to that.

"Coop said that he might get a job working at Pops' as long as he doesn't eat the food." Jamie replied.

"That sure sounds like a challenge." Jen said.

"Is there anything at The Mall?" Mike asked.

"I think people are booked, at least around where I work." Jen shrugged.

"So, Mike, who was on the phone?" Jamie asked.

"My friend Cleo de Nile, she invited me to come over to Boo York with her." Mike replied.

"I might have to work." Jen said.

"Uh, it was mostly an invitation for me anyway..." Mike said softly, rubbing her arm. "Boo York... Kinda reminds me of when I lived in The Bronx before I found out about you guys."

"And you became a foreign exchange student, we know..." Jamie chuckled.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, I loved my adoptive parents, but... I always felt different from them, so that's why I signed up to become an exchange student to find myself," Mike shrugged. "Of course, that was before I found out about you guys."

"I'm sure they missed you a lot." Jen said.

"Yeah, I did like them, but I always felt different from them," Mike shrugged. "So, yeah, I think I'll go. Also having Lil, Lu, and Og meet the Monster High crew. I could use a break from Cartoon Network City anyway."

"I hope that Cleo girl and Lil get along decently." Jamie said.

"You and me both." Mike agreed.

"You want us to come help?" Jen asked.

"Nah, it's okay, guys, I can handle it," Mike said. "I lived on a wacky island for a year, I'm sure I can handle anything. I mean, I handle about almost everything, like being the leader for The Howling Wolves."

"You're just like Dad." Jen commented.

Mike smiled to her siblings and then decided to call and tell her girlfriend the news.

* * *

 ** _"_ Cleo _invited us?!"_** Lil asked as her left eye twitched and her teeth gritted.

"I know that you two don't see eye-to-eye, but you gotta be on your best behavior." Mike replied.

 ** _"Oh, like I need to behave when she's just gonna be a spoiled princess..."_** Lil scoffed. **_"_ _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you liked her better than me. It's because you knew her first, isn't it?"_**

"No, of course not, you know I love you and that she's just a friend," Mike defended. "Besides, I got her and Deuce back together."

 ** _"Hmm..."_** Lil hummed.

"Lil, listen to me, I know you and Cleo have your differences, but settle down," Mike told her girlfriend. "I'll worry about Cleo, and you just try to be nice to her, and I'll make sure she does the same."

 ** _"Fine, but if she even starts to flirt with you, I'm gonna rip her hair from her scalp."_ **Lil threatened.

"Lil, that's what you said about Blossom last week." Mike reminded.

 ** _"She has a thing for you too."_ **Lil pointed out.

"She has a thing for Action Girl, _not_ Mike Mazinsky, just calm down." Mike warned.

 ** _"Okay, I will."_** Lil sighed.

"It'll be alright, I promise you, I'll talk to you later, I love you." Mike told Lil before gently hanging up.

* * *

Lil soon hung up and rubbed her head as she wasn't sure about this. "What am I thinking? Of course Mike loves me..." she said to herself. "...Right?"

* * *

Mike called Lu and Og to tell them and they agreed to come, the tomboy packed up her things for tomorrow as it was gonna be a new adventure for her.

"Were you ever a scout?" Jamie asked Mike.

"That never really appealed to me, maybe I'll be a junior counselor sometime like Courtney Garcia before she got all territorial," Mike shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're always prepared." Jamie chuckled as that was the Boy Scout motto.

Mike just smirked and rolled her eyes slighty, she then went to bed after getting everything ready, as tomorrow was the big trip. Jamie ruffled her hair and soon walked off to let Mike get some sleep. It was a peaceful night for everyone, especially for Mike since it was not a full moon.

* * *

The next morning came and Mike was headed out, waving to Jen and Jamie then waited for Lil, Lu, and Og to come.

Mike played on her phone while waiting, but soon, Lu and Og came first.

"Hello, Mike." Og smiled.

"Hey, Og," Mike smiled back with a wave. "Hey, Lu."

"It's _Princess_ Lu!" Lu reminded.

"Whatever." Mike deadpanned.

Lu rolled her eyes.

"I expect you to be nice to Lil now," Mike warned. "She's very special to me. I wouldn't be rude to Manny around you, now would I?"

"No." Lu admitted.

"Okay, be on your best behavior for me." Mike reminded.

"Fine..." Lu mumbled. "Oh, I sure hope Lancelot will be alright without me... I'd hate to travel without him."

* * *

Cut to Lu's place where Lancelot has a party hat on and is blowing a noisemaker while carrying balloons while leading a conga line with other turtles as he celebrated Lu being gone.

* * *

Lil then came to the bus stop, carrying her backpack.

"Who's that horrible girl? She looks like you, Mike," Lu commented. "Is that one of your family members?"

"That's my girlfriend." Mike replied.

"She looks cute." Lu smiled nervously to that.

"Nice save." Og muttered to his cousin.

"So, this is the famous Mike, Lu, and Og." Lil chuckled lightly once she saw the three together.

"Hey, Princess." Mike greeted her girlfriend.

"Hey yourself, Prince Charming." Lil smiled.

"You're a prince?!" Lu asked Mike out of shock.

"What? No!" Mike scoffed. "Sheesh, it's just a nickname."

"Well, why is she a princess when you know I'm the princess?" Lu glared.

"I can see this trip is turning out smoothly so far." Mike deadpanned.

"And you must be Og." Lil said to the younger boy.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you." Og smiled politely.

"I hear you're a pretty smart kid." Lil said.

"Well, I am quite skilled and apart of my own Philosophical Society." Og clarified, shaking hands with Lil.

"It's true, he's an inventor." Mike told Lil.

"That's pretty cool." Lil smiled.

"Well, I don't like to brag..." Og smiled bashfully and shuffled his foot.

"Don't let the nose ring fool you, he's actually a pretty amazing little dude." Mike told Lil.

They then got onto the bus and headed straight for Monster High.

"I hope that these people are good enough to become my royal subjects~" Lu smiled, regally.

"Oh, boy." Mike muttered to that.

"Why do we have to go to Monster High first?" Lil asked Mike. "Aren't we gonna meet them at Boo York?"

"Well, Cleo wants us to travel with them on plane," Mike informed. "She got us first class."

"Great." Lil said through her teeth.

"Did she say a plane?!" Lu gulped.

"Hmm... It seems like Lu recalls the encounter we had when Mike told us about helicopters." Og commented, logically.

"Oh, who asked you anyway?!" Lu glared at her cousin. "You're the one who built that Giant Bumblebee for Mike in the first place!"

"Helicopter." Mike corrected.

"What's the difference?!" Lu deadpanned.

"I don't know why I put up with you sometimes..." Mike rolled her eyes before taking one last look at the city.

The bus's doors soon closed and they drove out of Cartoon Network City and Mike stared out the back window, but also took a breath of relief that she was getting out of the city for a while, but still, it was a bittersweet moment.

"So, who's all coming besides us and Cleo?" Lil asked Mike.

"Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Operetta, Deuece, Slenderina, and Catty Noir." Mike listed.

"What in the name of the Great Albonquetines is a Catty Noir?" Lu asked.

"You'll find out, Princess, you'll find out." Mike replied.

Lu looked confused for a minute, but then shrugged.

"Have you met this Catty before?" Lil asked.

"No, but Cleo told me about her," Mike replied. "Though, she is a werecat, but that's all I know."

"Is she related to Katrina?" Og wondered.

"I don't know for sure." Mike shrugged.

"She can't be as amazing as me: The Princess Lu." Lu smiled fondly.

Mike shook her head to that and looked out the window as they were on their way to Monster High as they left the city. As they left, there appeared to be something glowing in the sky that would be important for later that had come again after 1300 years.

* * *

At Monster High, Cleo, Deuce, Draculaura, Frankie, Clawdeen, Operetta, Slenderina, and Catty were waiting for Mike and her friends.

"Ooh, Mike just texted me, and she's on our way~" Cleo smiled.

"I don't know this Mike well... You said she was one of the Wolf-Shadowed People?" Catty asked.

"That's right," Draculaura nodded. "She's a werewolf with shadowbending abilities. I believe she told us that her mother was born a werewolf, and developed shadow powers later in life. She's the youngest in her main family, but she mastered both skills."

"That's right, her sister and I have known each other since we were pups." Clawdeen smiled.

"This Mike character sounds great, but she's no Nightmare." Slenderina commented.

"I just hope she doesn't chase me in that case." Catty smiled nervously since she was part cat.

"Nah, Mike's a good kid." Clawdeen reassured.

"She kinda scares me a little." Deuce shuddered.

"I'm still confused about a girl being named Mike, but, whatever," Catty shrugged. "We'll bond when she gets here."

"If she doesn't turn my snakes to stone first." Deuce pouted.

"Oh, Deuce, you know Mike wouldn't hurt you." Cleo soothed her gorgon boyfriend.

"Oh, you don't even know what happened between me and her though." Deuce replied.

* * *

 **Flashback to a couple of weeks ago**

 _"What am I doing with her?" Deuce sighed to himself as he was walking back home after his 'date' with Nefara. "I want Cleo back in my life!"_

 _"Then why did you hurt her like that?" A voice asked._

 _Deuce turned around and saw Mike leaning against the wall, glaring at him. "Who are you?" he then asked._

 _"You don't know me? Well, let me tell you, the name's Mike." Mike said._

 _"Well... Mike, what do you want and where did you come from?" Deuce asked the tomboy._

 _"I came from Cartoon Network City, and I want to talk to you." Mike told him._

 _"What about?" Deuce asked._

 _"You and Cleo de Nile," Mike said. "Why are you hanging around her sister?"_

 _"Well, Nefara and I are dating of course," Deuce replied. "Cleo and I broke up."_

 _"You know how upset she is now though since YOU KISSED NEFARA RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!" Mike said firmly._

 _"Whoa, calm down there, why are you so concerned?" Deuce asked._

 _"Because Cleo is my friend and I see my friends as family, mess with them, you mess with me!" Mike warned with a glare._

 _"Pretty strong words for a mortal." Deuce commented._

 _"Hey! Who you callin' a mortal?" Mike glared._

 _"Uh, you?" Deuce replied, sounding confused._

 _"Who said that I was a mortal?" Mike replied._

 _"Well, you don't look like a monster or any one of us." Deuce shrugged._

 _"Why don't I show you then?" Mike huffed. "Shows what you know."_

 _Deuce just shrugged since he didn't know Mike well._

 _Mike then turned around and thought long and hard in concentration and soon became a werewolf and then looked back. "Do you believe me now?!" she then asked him._

 _"What the-?!" Deuce gulped and backed up._

 _"What? You haven't seen a werewolf before?" Mike scoffed slightly._

 _"Look, don't attack me, I wouldn't hurt anyone." Deuce told her._

 _"Well, you hurt Cleo by doing what you did with her sister." Mike scolded._

 _"But it wasn't my fault," Deuce defended. "Nefera kissed me and told me to break it off with Cleo."_

 _"Oh, yeah?" Mike replied. "And you listened to her because...?"_

 _"She used her dad's relic which made me listen to Nefera," Deuce defended. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt Cleo like that."_

 _"Hmm..." Mike hummed suspiciously._

 _"It's true!" Deuce frowned. "I love Cleo so much I'd do anything to make her happy! I was tricked!"_

 _"Here's what you will do: break it off with Nefera and you will get back together with Cleo, and if you so much as make her cry again, there will be consequences!" Mike threatened._

 _"What kind of consequences?" Deuce asked._

 _"Deuce, I'm a werewolf, do you really wanna piss me off right now?" Mike warned. "You should know how we get, you're friends with Clawdeen for gosh sake's! Are you really that stupid?"_

 _"Hey!" Deuce pouted about being called stupid._

 _"Just heed my warning... I'll be watching..." Mike warned before letting out a howl and then disappeared into the shadows._

 _Deuce then shuddered out of fear._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"It was scary." Deuce told his friends.

"Hey, look, here comes the bus." Frankie told the others.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Slenderina said to the others.

The Monster High girls smiled as their old friend was coming.

"Hello, Lil." Cleo glared at the brunette.

"Hello, Cleo." Lil glared back.

"Ahem!" Mike cleared her throat to remind Cleo and Lil. "What did I tell you girls?"

"Sorry, Mike." Cleo and Lil replied.

"Thank you." Mike said firmly.

"Busted~" Lu smirked.

"So, these are some students from Monster High..." Og commented. "Quite amazing specimens to see up close."

"I think you'd like Ghoulia," Operetta smiled to the island boy. "You're both very intelligent."

"Who's this girl?" Mike said to the faceless white girl.

"This is Slenderina: Slender Man's daughter." Frankie introduced.

"Just transferred." Slenderina replied.

"So you know guys like Jeff the Killer, right?" Mike asked.

"But of course," Slenderina replied. "All of the Creepypasta people are part of my extended family... Blood or not of course, like BEN... BEN loves his video games."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Mike said.

"Likewise." Slenderina replied as she shook the tomboy's hand with her tendril.

Mike glanced to that, but shrugged while shaking hands with the girl's tendril.

"I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Operetta." The girl smiled.

"We never got to properly talk," Mike smiled back. "Hey, Operetta."

"I just wanna say thank you to your friends for helping my daddy out." Operetta said.

"Um, which ones?" Mike asked, referring to her friends.

"The one who shoots lava and the big green girl." Operetta replied.

"Oh, you mean Justin and Alexandra." Mike collected.

"Uh, yeah, them..." Operetta replied.

"Yeah," Mike chuckled. "That was some school play."

"All right, we better get going so we don't miss our flight." Cleo told the others as she grabbed her backpack.

"Agreed." Og nodded.

* * *

And with that, the group grabbed their suitcases and headed towards the airport.

"Gee, this brings back memories..." Mike commented.

"What's that?" Og asked.

"Well, before I came to the island as an exchange student, my adoptive parents dropped me off at the airport and I took a plane to see you guys." Mike said.

"I thought you came in a big boat?" Lu reminded.

"That was before though," Mike said. "I took a plane ride, and a guy in a boat came to see me, then he took me with him and he sailed me over to your island."

"Then you came over to my island with your big city germs." Lu grimaced.

"Give it a rest, Princess." Mike told her.

"So... You go to Monster High too?" Og asked Catty.

"Well, of course I do," Catty nodded. "Well, when I'm not being a pop star sensation of course."

"You go to school and you're also a pop star?" Mike asked.

"Yep." Catty nodded.

"You sound like Hannah Montana." Mike muttered slightly.

"Who?" Catty asked.

"Oh, nobody that important." Mike replied.

The group got on the plane headed to Boo York. Cleo and Lil glared at each other, but behaved themselves for Mike's sake. Everyone else looked out the window as they were in for a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

After the plane ride, they were soon in a limo with a skeleton driver and they were driving into the big city.

"Ah, just reminds me of the good old days in Manhattan..." Mike smiled.

"It's amazing." Slenderina commented.

"Whoa!" Lu gasped.

They stopped in front of the hotel where a gargoyle was dressed as a bellboy, came out and was shocked as he saw so many bags, but Cleo give him some money and the group then walked away, looking around at the big city. Clawdeen noticed a store and pointed at it excitedly.

"New wardrobe!" Cleo gushed.

"Of course," Mike said before looking to Lu. "I just know you're gonna love The Mall, especially with the shoes."

"Shoes...?" Og muttered and shook as he remembered when a box of shoes washed up on the island and everyone got addicted to them, but he was given dance shoes that forced him to dance all around like a dancing fool.

"Ooh, Mike, you and your friends should get some new clothes like us~" Draculaura gushed. "It will be fun."

"Nothing girly now, I don't do dresses or skirts and all that jazz." Mike reminded.

"Sure, come on!" Frankie smiled.

"This should be interesting." Mike commented as she followed the others inside.

"You said it." Lil agreed.

They looked among the many clothes and kept looking until they would find clothes that they would like.

"I like this dress, no, wait, this one!" Lu gushed.

"I have an idea; why don't we help out our friends with wardrobe?" Frankie suggested. "I help out Og, Draculaura helps out Lu, Clawdeen helps Mike, and Cleo can help out Lil!"

"HUH?!" Cleo and Lil replied.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Mike said.

"But Mike!" Cleo and Lil cried out.

"Yes?" Mike raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem with an old friend of mine helping my official girlfriend?"

"Oh, no problem at all, Mike." Lil smiled nervously.

"Yes, I would love to help out Lucy-I mean, Lil." Cleo added.

"Don't get your gauze caught in the changing panel." Lil muttered.

"As long as you don't break a claw, Wolfy." Cleo muttered back.

The two soon walked off together for a wardrobe change for their vacation in Boo York City.

"How long do you think until they rip each other to shreds?" Clawdeen asked.

"I give them five minutes." Mike muttered.

* * *

 ** _In the other section of the store..._**

"I've seen you make googly eyes at Mike," Lil glared. "She's mine!"

"She would've been mine before you came into the picture." Cleo glared back.

"You already have a boyfriend!" Lil reminded her. "Why don't you drool over him instead?!"

"Don't you know who I am?" Cleo scoffed. "I'm a royal!"

"Yeah, royal pain in the pajamas!" Lil glared, borrowing that from Mike.

"I'm this close to giving you a kick of action." Cleo warned.

"Where did you get that from?!" Lil asked in shock.

"Mike," Cleo replied innocently. "She showed us some Action Guy comics right before you came along."

"Well, guess what? I liked Action Guy comics before I even knew Mike!" Lil retorted.

"Well, I have powers!" Cleo glared.

"Well, guess what, Princess?" Lil glared back. "So do I!"

* * *

"Ooh, I love this outfit~" Lu smiled as she wore a spring green dress with purple and white flowers on it.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good look for you, really tropical." Clawdeen agreed.

"These will go great with the dress." Draculaura suggested as she pulled out low white high-heels with a golden purse.

"Great!" Lu smiled as she took them and went to put them on with her dress.

"I feel so weird..." Og said as he wore a cute young man's blue sweater with gray jeans and black and white sneakers.

"I think you look really adorable; I just wanna pinch your cheeks~" Draculaura cooed.

"Mm... My Aunt Lulabelle used to do that when I was younger..." Og said to the Frankenstein girl.

"Come on out, Mike, let's see how you look." Draculaura called out.

"Just a minute!" Mike called back before she came out to join the others in her new outfit. "Okay, here I come."

Everyone looked over at the tomboy to see what she wore.

Mike straightened out a bit as she wore a black leather jacket with a new pair of jeans with her usual sneakers and had a rock 'n roll shirt underneath before taking off the sunglasses. "I feel like I should be in a Biker Gang or something," She then said to the others. "It's pretty cool though."

"You look great." Operetta approved.

Clawdeen let out a howl in agreement.

"You look very handsome." Frankie smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Mike replied.

"It sure is an improvement," Lu said. "I wonder what's keeping Cleo and Lil?"

"Probably killing each other right now, I guess I better go get them." Mike said.

"Don't worry, Mike, we're right here, and may I present the new and improved Lil DeVille?" Cleo replied.

Lil soon came out, wearing her new outfit to show to everyone. She was in a violet-colored dress and wore a white pearl bracelet with a golden heart locket that she sometimes wore for special occasions like this and had black sandals on and her hair was in a low ponytail tied with a pink ribbon. "I feel really weird." she said about her new look.

Mike growled and her foot was even stomping and she howled really loud which made everyone look at her.

"Oh, what? I can't have fun?" Mike defended, crossing her arms at them.

"I'm not that into dresses, but I'm willing for a special occasion." Lil said.

"What do you say?" Mike prompted.

"Uh, thank you, Cleo." Lil then said to the mummy girl.

"It's no problem." Cleo replied.

They both forced smiles to each other, but Lil's hand grew claws behind her back and Cleo even had a jewel behind her back.

"I hate to rush, but are we gonna keep going soon?" Mike asked.

"Sure, we'll be right there." Operetta nodded.

* * *

A couple of bodyguards who looked like giant mice soon walked in and came towards the group. They both wore black suits with ties, shoes, and sunglasses, and had earpieces, looking dark and serious like Mr. White and Mr. Black.

"Excuse me, but we need to ask you all a question." The first bodyguard demanded.

"What kind of questions, sir?" Slenderina asked.

"Have you seen this boy?" The second bodyguard asked, showing a wanted poster of a mouse boy who looked miserable and had royal clothes with a crown.

"Who is that?" Operetta wondered.

"His name is Prince Charles: heir to the Cheddarolla Kingdom," The first bodyguard informed. "We've been searching him for a while now, he is the orphaned son of King Monterrey Jack and Queen Colby, and he is supposed to take his throne to marry Princess Mitzi of Mozzarella, but he ran away before they could be married, and we've been searching for him ever since."

"He looks awfully familiar." Mike commented.

"Sorry, sir, but we haven't seen him." Lil said.

"All right, but keep an eye out, we're fairly certain he's loose around these parts." The first bodyguard said before leaving with the other.

"We will," Mike promised as she took the poster before taking a long look. "Hmm... Where have I seen this kid before?"

"A missing prince?" Lu gasped. "No one said anything about a prince!"

"Hmm... This is very strange," Og commented. "Why would a prince be in a city like Boo York?"

"We'll worry about that later... He looks a little familiar though, I just can't think of where I've seen this kid before..." Mike shrugged.

"How many mouse princes do you know?" Lu asked.

Mike just rolled her eyes to that as that wasn't what she meant.

* * *

They continued to explore, even going on a subway and took some pictures of the sights and sounds until a bus pulled up and dropped off a girl with wings.

"Boo York City! Here I am!" The girl beamed until she dropped one of her bags and then bent down to pick it up.

"Hi, I'm Draculaura." Draculaura smiled as she helped the girl with her bags.

"Luna Mothews." The girl replied.

"These are my ghoul friends from Monster High, along with our old friend Mike with her friends, Lu, Og, and Lil!" Draculaura continued with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Luna giggled.

"Is this your first time in Boo York?" Slenderina asked.

"I'll always be a Joisey ghoul at heart, but I'm a moth," Luna said before flying. "And the bright lights of Bloodway are my flame! I've been working really hard, and someday, you'll see me up on stage, singing my heart out, in the greatest city on Earth!" She then began to twirl and sing before ramming into someone by accident.

"You okay, Luna?" Mike asked.

"I... I think so..." Luna said once she stopped and felt nervous.

The stranger soon turned around to reveal a very unfortunate familiar face.

"Toralei?!" Cleo glared at the werecat. "What are _you_ doing in Boo York City?!"

"What a very unexpected and unpleasant surprise." Mike muttered to the werecat.

"What? Nefara invited me~" Toralei smirked as she was shown with an older girl.

"Of course she did." Mike grumbled to that.

Toralei then hissed at the tomboy, showing her fangs.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Mike deadpanned.

"I'm a lot stronger than the last time you've seen me." Toralei retorted.

"Like it matters." Mike scoffed.

"Admit it, little sister, having Toralei around makes everything so exciting." Nefara smirked to Cleo as she put her arm around the werecat.

"So, yeah, I know I can make it here on Bloodway; I could sing rings around you, Little Moth Girl." Toralei mocked Luna before letting out a loud yowl which made two cars crash into each other.

"Ah, shut up!" Lil demanded.

"You gonna make me?" Toralei challenged.

"If you don't get that ugly face out of mine, then I might have to!" Lil threatened as her eyes turned red.

"I'd love to stay and chat with the help, but Nefara and I must go," Toralei smirked before a limo pulled up for her and the older mummy girl as they walked off. "See you in show business, 'course, you'll have to buy a ticket!"

"Sure, walk away now like the coward you are." Lil told the werecat.

Toralei just turned around with a hiss as she showed her glowing yellow eyes. Lil growled with her blood red eyes as her fangs nearly came out, but not all the way.

"Good luck in Bloodway, Luna." Frankie smiled to their new friend.

"Thanks, but in the theater, we say 'Good luck'!" Luna smiled back.

"Thank you, we might come by later for a visit!" Slenderina called out.

"I'd like that." Luna smiled as she soon fluttered away with her wings.

"That girl was part bug, how disturbing." Lu commented.

"Well, at least she's not Killer Moth..." Mike replied.

"You said it." Lil nodded in agreement.

* * *

They soon went to continue to explore the streets of Boo York City. They saw some dancing going on with some music as a robot girl was helping make some music.

"Huh... Kinda makes me think of Jenny." Lil commented once she saw the robot girl.

"Whoever she is, she has great music." Og smiled as he found himself dancing with the Monster High girls.

"Come on, Mike, let's dance." Lil suggested.

"Sure!" Mike agreed.

Lil took Mike's hands and they moved out together and began to share a dance. The robot girl looked over and smiled to that as she made a new song just for them as they danced together and a lot of people in the crowd cheered for them. Cleo folded her arms and glared at the couple. Sure she had Deuce, but she was still a little upset. Mike and Lil soon finished their little dance and the crowd applauded them.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week!" Mike laughed as she waved to her new fans.

"Those were quite the moves." Slenderina beamed.

"Yeah, you guys were great out there!" Operetta agreed.

"Kinda reminds me at the Dance Dance Revolution game they had at the arcade I grew up with in Manhattan," Mike smiled. "My friend Melissa and I were so good that they wrote our names on the bathroom wall."

"That was amazing!" Frankie beamed. "Voltageously electric!"

"Aw, thanks," The robot girl replied. "You ghouls from out of town?"

"Monster High actually," Draculaura replied. "Mike, Lu, and Og are from Cartoon Network City and Lil's from Nicktropolis."

"Welcome to Boo York," The robot girl smiled. "My name's Elle Eedee."

"And I'm Cleo de Nile of the de Niles~" Cleo smiled back.

"Show-off." Lil muttered.

"Ah, then you must be here for that gala." Elle smiled.

"You bet!" Cleo smiled back.

"I'm gonna deejay tomorrow night," Elle told them. "That comet must be super important! I heard The Tower is hosting that gala that night."

"Oh, my Ra, I forgot!" Cleo gasped.

"Something wrong, Cleo?" Mike asked out of concern.

"Nefara and I are supposed to be at Ptolemy Tower this afternoon, meeting with the Ptolemy's!" Cleo replied. "We'll have to catch up with you ghouls later. Come on, Deuce!"

"But your dad will be there..." Deuce said, a bit nervous. "Maybe I should just-Whoa!" He then yelped as his girlfriend dragged him off.

"Good then, maybe she'll stay with him." Lil commented.

The Monster High girls, along with their guests, then continued to walk around the city.

* * *

A blob monster called out, advertising comet T-shirts.

"Oh, Boo York is so exciting!" Frankie smiled as a police car chased another car. "There's so much to do and see!"

"It's all overwhelming," Catty smiled back. "It's giving me ideas."

"Ideas?" Lu asked. "Ideas for what?"

"I haven't been able to write any new songs," Catty pouted. "I don't know what to write about; I just can't find my music."

A beast smiled to them as he played guitar as they walked by.

"If I can't find it, then Boo York doesn't exist!" Catty said.

"Perhaps you can end your 'frighter's block', and you can find your music!" Draculaura suggested.

"A ghoul can dream~" Catty giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the de Nile sisters and Deuce, they tried to get a taxi, but the cars kept speeding by.

"What does it take to get a taxi in this town?!" Nefara complained. "Ugh! Don't they know who I am?"

"I told the manager, 'Listen, Fry, I may be lactose intolerant, but I know cheese when I smell it', right?!" A mouse girl gossiped on her phone before raising her hand and a taxi stopped right in front of her.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Deuce asked.

"Go on ahead; I'll get the next one." The mouse girl suggested.

"Oh, um, thank you." Cleo replied.

The trio then got into the taxi.

"Do you know how to get to Ptolomey Tower?" Nefara asked the driver. "We're in a hurry."

"Sure, we'll take Howlston Street." The driver replied.

"At this time of day? Eek! You're crazy!" The mouse girl said to him before getting in the taxi. "Scoot! Oh, Chuck E, where are you?" she then called out for her boyfriend.

A familiar mouse mascot ran to the taxi and then sat next to his girlfriend. "Sorry, Babe; I was getting something to drink." he then told her.

"Ah, don't worry me so much, Chuck E~" The mouse girl cooed as she nuzzled against him before giving the driver some instructions in a really fast-paced voice.

The taxi then drove off with them and the mouse boy put his arm around the mouse girl.

"You know a lot about Boo York." Cleo said to the mouse girl.

"Up East side, born and raised!" The mouse girl smiled. "My family helped build this crazy maze of a city!"

"The name is Nefara." Nefara introduced herself.

"I'm Mousecedes King and this is my boyfriend, Chuck E." The mouse girl replied.

"Sup, playa?" Chuck E chuckled.

"Having a friend from the city could prove useful~" Nefara smirked.

"You guys might not know me since you're from Monster High, but I'm best known as Chuck E Cheese from Chuck E Cheese's, where a kid can be a kid." Chuck E told the others.

* * *

Meanwhile at Monster High, Ghoulia noticed a strange comet from her phone and she then rushed down to the basement, and pulled out her laptop and gasped as she saw the strange comet coming to Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the city, Mousecedes and Chuck E waved to the de Nile sisters and Deuce as they rode off.

"I liked them." Chuck E smiled to Mousecedes as they began to leave.

They soon got into the tower as Cleo and Nefara's father was waiting for them and looked at his watch.

"Daddy, sorry we're late." Cleo frowned.

"Yo, Mr. D." Deuce greeted.

"Cleo!" Tanis beamed and ran towards her sister.

"Aw, Tanis, I missed you too," Cleo smiled as she hugged her. "How's school going?"

"Ms. Grimwood says after vacation, we get to go to a Monster Road Rally hosted by Dracula." Tanis smiled back.

"Ooh, that would be amazing~" Cleo smiled in excitement.

"You guys can come too," Tanis informed. "Ms. Grimwood says it would be great if our siblings could come with us, so could you come? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeaaaase?"

"How could I say no to that adorable face?" Cleo giggled.

"Yay!" Tanis beamed before taking out a mummy boy around her age who was dressed like a 90's rapper. "Oh, Chuma, won't this be fun?"

The mummy boy replied by beat-boxing like a rapper.

"Who's this now?" Cleo asked.

"This is Prince Chuma," Tanis told her sister. "Mummy and Daddy say he's the nephew of our old family friend: The Fruity Yummy Mummy."

"Ooh, is he your boyfriend?" Cleo smirked playfully.

"No, of course not." Tanis replied bashfully.

"Hello, Tanis, your other big sister is here too." Nefara smirked to Tanis.

"H-Hello, Nefara..." Tanis shivered nervously as she hid behind Cleo's legs, liking Cleo better a lot more than Nefara.

"Back off, Nefara and leave her alone." Cleo scolded, knowing how Tanis felt about their older sister.

"Or what?" Nefera huffed. "You'll send your werewolf boyfriend after me?"

"Please don't fight." Tanis covered her eyes from her two older sisters.

"Enough!" The Pharaoh scolded the girls. "Let's get going."

* * *

Everyone then got into the elevator. Tanis stayed close to Cleo. Chuma beat boxed to Tanis then, pointing to Nefara.

"Oi... Tell me about it." Tanis replied.

"We have a meeting with the Ptolemy's: the most powerful family in Boo York and you're late!" Ramses scolded them. "If you weren't my daughters, I'd put a curse on you!"

"Uh, Daddy?" Tanis spoke up.

"Ugh... Ramses de Nile..." A woman greeted as she was behind a desk with a magazine and stood up.

"Ah! Madame Ptolemy..." Ramses smiled nervously and knelt before her. "Please forgive me. My daughters are-"

"Late!" Madame Ptolemy replied. "Pity you don't seem to have control over your children. My son Seth would never be tardy for an appointment. Would you, Seth?!"

"No, Mother." Seth replied.

"Oh, boy." Cleo muttered.

"Oh, a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Seth Ptolemy..." Ramses said as he kissed Seth's hand like he was a prince. "The one they call The Prince of Boo York." He then gestured for his daughters to greet him.

"Hello." Cleo said.

"Hey." Nefara added.

"Nice to meet you." Tanis smiled politely.

"And you brought a friend?" Madame Ptolemy asked.

Everyone turned over as Deuce was about to touch one of the statues, but stopped and came to the woman for a fist bump. "Sup, Ms. Ptolemy?"

Madame Ptolemy glanced at him. Ramses then growled as he put his staff on Deuce's arm to lower it.

"Is this what kid's music is today?" Madame Ptolemy complained as she pulled back Deuce's headphones and snapped them back on his ears. "It's dreadful, am I right, Seth?" she then asked her son.

"Oh, terrible noise, Mother." Seth replied.

Ramses and Cleo just face-palmed.

"What?" Deuce asked them.

"Unfortunately, I must meet my next appointment, but I expect our families will become quite close by tomorrow's gala," Madame Ptolemy informed. "Ramses, until tomorrow night... The night of the comet."

Chuma beat-boxed as soon as the mother and son left.

"You said it." Tanis agreed.

* * *

Back at Monster High, it was just another day for many students, but Ghoulia was working on her computer.

"This isn't as much fun without Slenderina..." Nightmare sighed as he walked with Abbey.

"I know, but you will get to see her again soon," Abbey comforted. "Come, let us go see Ghoulia."

The two ghouls then went to go and visit the zombie girl.

"Hey, Ghoulia." Nightmare greeted.

"Hello, Ghoulia," Abbey added. "What is happening on computer?"

They soon looked at the screen to see outer space.

"Looks like the comet's out of orbit and is now heading towards Earth!" Nightmare gasped.

"Is that bad?" Abbey asked.

Ghoulia groaned and panicked in response.

"Abbey, it could destroy the world!" Nightmare told Abbey.

"The _whole_ world?!" Abbey gasped before smiling to Ghoulia. "Wait... You can fix it. Right?"

Ghoulia groaned as she was unsure herself.

* * *

Back at Boo York, Nefara was out shopping until she got a phone call from her father and saw Ramses in the car who gestured for her to get in. Nefara rolled her eyes and got in the car.

"You wanted to see me, Daddy?"

"Nefara, what do you know about the great comet that will arrive tomorrow night?" Ramses asked his daughter as she put on her lipstick. "Do you understand its importance to our Egyptian scaritage?"

"Yeah, I understand it got me a free trip to Boo York." Nefara said as the window rolled up.

The car then drove back to their hotel.

"Centuries ago, a small piece of that comet broke away, and landed in the Sahorror Desert," Ramses told Nefara. "Our people found it: The Comet Crystal."

The car then came in front of the hotel and they walked off together.

"And they promised me with the presence of The Comet Crystal, and it becomes a true unbreakable piece," Ramses said as Nefara followed him and yawned in the elevator. "Once made, it cannot be undone."

"Ugh! What does it have to do with me?" Nefara complained.

"Do you see all of this?" Ramses asked as he came out of the elevator with her with decorations from their culture. "The money, the power, this city... It could be ours... It will be ours! Once you are promised to Seth Ptolemy!"

"But Daddy!" Nefara complained. "I don't wanna be with that Seth kid! He's... He's... Weird! Make Cleo date him! I don't want him!"

"Did you think of all the power you will have if you go through with the ceremony?" Ramses bribed.

"Hm... I do like power..." Nefara smirked innocently. "But still... What if there's another way with Cleo? She can rule the world with our guidance and of course, we will still need Tanis to help as well."

Ramses soon had an evil grin on his face. They both soon started to sing 'Empire' as their own villain song.

"Destiny awaits us, but if Cleo and Tanis don't cooperate..." Ramses began.

"Oh, you're right," Nefara replied before chuckling. "I gotta get Deuce and that werewolf Mike Mazinsky out of the picture first..."

Ramses grinned to his older daughter as that was an evil idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mousecedes and Chuck E were walking together.

Chuck E carried a lot of shopping bags for his girlfriend while she only carried one.

"You're such a sweetheart." Mousecedes smiled to him.

"Anything for a special girl." Chuck E smiled back.

Mousecedes giggled until she heard her cell phone ring. "Oh, 'scuse me, sweetie," she then said as she answered her cell phone. "Nefara?"

"Hey Mousecedes," Nefera greeted. "Oh, how are you? Good, listen, I need some class end connections to help set up a brunch for tomorrow morning."

"A brunch?" Mousecedes asked before looking to her boyfriend. "How's pizza?"

"Oh, um, I don't know about that..." Nefara replied.

"Ah, it'll be no trouble, just leave it to me." Mousecedes told the Egyptian girl.

"All right." Nefara said and she then hung up with a smirk.

* * *

At the hotel, Mike was in her room, thinking to herself.

 _'Maybe I should go out and patrol for a little bit; I've gotta get rid of this feeling I have.'_ Mike thought to herself.

Lil soon walked by with a towel around her.

"Gonna shower?" Mike asked.

"I might as well," Lil replied. "Uh, you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, but I'm proud that you and Cleo are both getting along." Mike said.

"Heh... Thanks..." Lil forced a grin about spending time with Cleo.

"It's going better than I thought it would," Mike smiled. "I just don't want a repeat of Eddy and Otto. I'm going out on patrol for a little bit; why don't you spend some time with the ghouls and get to know them better?" she then suggested for after her shower.

"You sure?" Lil replied.

"Only if I can trust you not to tear Cleo apart." Mike reminded.

"Uh, yes, of course..." Lil replied. "Oh, but the girls, do you think they'll even like me?"

"I don't see why not; they already like Lu and Og." Mike said.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt... Have a nice patrol, Mike." Lil replied.

"See ya, Lil." Mike said as she soon opened the window.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Lil asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, I'll be okay; I'll call you if I need any help." Mike said before she then spun herself around like a tornado with shadows and she changed herself into her alter ego: Action Girl.

"All right, Boo York City, get ready for the heir of Action City." The young heroine said to herself before taking off into the night.

Lil looked out of the city and sighed dreamily to her girlfriend. "What a woman~"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cartoon Network City, like Ghoulia, Double D had noticed the comet was headed towards the planet and alerted his friends.

"What is it, Sockhead? I was having a wonderful dream about Kevin being my slave." Eddy groused at first.

"It's a comet!" Double D beamed.

"You're excited about a rock in the sky?" Eddy deadpanned.

"It's not just any old comet, it's a comet that's headed straight towards Earth!" Double D warned.

"Wait, what? Let me see." June replied before she soon took a look in the telescope and there was indeed a comet coming towards the earth.

"It's a very different comet..." Double D said to June.

"It is..." June agreed. "It looks like something out of one of Ah-Mah's books."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Abby shrugged. "It's just a stupid rock. So, can we go home now? I wanna go back to bed!"

"Me too, I need sleep, and if I don't get my sleep, I am not a happy camper!" Duncan added bitterly.

"It's Ghoulia," Double D said as he soon heard his communicator ringing and then answered the call. "Go ahead, Ghoulia, is something wrong?" He then asked out of concern.

Ghoulia groaned and panicked, talking with him.

"The Crystal Comet is coming right towards Earth?!" Double D replied.

Ghoulia nodded as that was true.

"You understand everything she's saying?" Ashlyn asked Double D in surprise.

Ghoulia groaned in a pleading tone.

"Of course we'll come down to Monster High," Double D replied. "We'll be right over."

"What?!" The others asked.

"Listen, I know this sounds risky and dangerous, but Ghoulia is one of our friends, and we should help out." Double D said.

"What's in it for us?" Duncan huffed.

"Need I remind you that if we don't do something, that comet will destroy Earth and all life as we know it?" Double D reminded.

Eddy's eyes widened and he soon ran around the room, panicking. "I don't wanna die! I haven't even won the lottery yet!"

"Eddy..." Double D called.

"I haven't even been able to marry Frida yet!" Double D continued.

"Eddy!" June called.

"I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" Eddy continued.

"EDDY!" Everyone else called to him.

"Uh... What?" Eddy blinked.

"Shut up, and quit your panicking!" Jo told him.

"Sorry." Eddy said.

"Right, now, let's set course for Monster High," Double D told the others. "It's what Mike would want if she were here."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." June replied.

Ed and Dee Dee both dashed away for a sec and soon came back, dressed like pilots.

"We're ready to fly the plane." Dee Dee smiled.

Duncan and Abby shared a glance with each other and rolled their eyes to that.

"Um, right, let's get going." Double D said to the others.

"Whee! I can pilot!" Dee Dee beamed.

"NO!" Everyone else told her.

"Aww..." Dee Dee pouted to that.

"All right, lemme just get this here..." Double D muttered as he set the coordinates to take them to Monster High in the jet.

"You sure you can use the jet?" Dee Dee asked. "You know how my brother gets..."

"This is an emergency, Dee." June reminded her best friend.

"Aw, come on, guys, it's easy. All you do is push the button." Eddy replied before pushing a button which flew the jet backwards, knocking half of the house of Cleveland Brown who was taking a bath in his bathtub.

"Aw, damn!" Cleveland complained.

The tub was soon sliding out of the house.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Cleveland cried out and soon fell on the ground, smashing his tub. "When did _I_ become a running gag?!"

The others then flew away to go over to Monster High.

* * *

Meanwhile, Action Girl was flying around the city and looking around in case of any crime.

"So far so good."

The two mouse bodyguards were shown as they were looking for the mouse prince, but so far, no one had heard of him or from him. A little weredog girl was walking to her house, but was stopped by the mouse bodyguards.

"Freeze, you little mutt." The first bodyguard demanded.

"Ah, it's a weredog," The second bodyguard observed. "Those kind are always up to no good. I think that they're the ones who took The Mouse Prince."

"What?!" Action Girl rolled her eyes to that. "Werecreature lives matter!"

"Please, I'm just going home..." The little weredog girl pouted.

"You're coming with us." The first bodyguard demanded.

The little weredog girl simply let out a small whine.

"Put her down!" Action Girl demanded.

"Who are you?" The other bodyguard asked.

"Action Girl: Defender of Justice and the Innocent," Action Girl replied. "You two leave her alone."

"Or else what?" The bodyguards challenged.

"Or else you'll deal with The Action Werewolf!" Action Girl glared with beady red eyes.

The little weredog girl gasped to that. "A werewolf!"

The bodyguards soon got ready with their own weapons.

* * *

Action Girl soon kicked their guns out of their hands and crushed them in her hands before tossing them away. "Look, that girl doesn't know where your prince is, so leave her alone, right NOW!" she then growled, and since she didn't need a full moon to transform anymore, she was slowly about to become a werewolf while also in her superhero identity.

"But she's a weredog!" The first bodyguard defended.

"They are no good." The other bodyguard added.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The little weredog girl sniffled.

"You wanna meet a wereWOLF then?" Action Girl glared.

The bodyguards soon ran away in defeat.

"Go in a hole or something!" Action Girl glared before looking to the little weredog even though she was sworn enemies with them, especially with Valerie Silverman in school. "Uh, you okay, kid?" She then asked.

"Y-Y-You're not gonna hurt me?" The little weredog girl asked as she peeked out from behind the trash can.

"Like I said, I stand for justice and protect the innocent, now come on out." Action Girl told her.

The little weredog came out from behind the trash can and looked up nervously at the superhero.

"I'm sorry they did that to you..." Action Girl said. "What's your name, kid?"

"Lucy." The little weredog replied.

"What a pretty name," Action Girl replied. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Lucy sniffed and nodded.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Action Girl said as she walked with the little weredog. "It's not safe for a kid your age to be loose in a town like this."

"I'm sorry; I was helping out my mama with getting groceries while she's handling my brothers and sisters." Lucy told her.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back." Action Girl promised.

Lucy smiled as she felt safe around Action Girl now.

"You kinda remind me of me when I was a little kid..." Action Girl gave a small smile back.

"You like me?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I, even if I'm sworn enemies against weredogs?" Action Girl replied.

"You... _Don't_ like weredogs...?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's complicated, but for you, I'll make an exception." Action Girl soothed.

Lucy smiled in relief and then they went to a huge house then a woman with shoulder-length brown hair wearing a blue blouse, black pants, white-heels, and wore a dog necklace, came out of the house.

"Lucy, my baby!" The woman called out.

"Hi, Mommy." Lucy smiled.

Action Girl waited by the door.

"Oh, Lucy, don't run off like that~..." The woman cooed to her daughter.

"Sorry, Mommy." Lucy replied.

"Thank you," The woman said to Action Girl who saved her daughter. "Hello, I'm Heidi Silverman."

"Silverman...?" Action Girl replied. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Timber Silverman or Katherine Thompson, would you?"

"Yes, they are my brother and sister, but it's best that you come inside so that I can explain." Heidi told her.

Action Girl nodded and went inside, then a few werepuppies tackled the young superhero, barking happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Action Girl was unsure about being among the Silverman family, but she soon laughed as they tackled her and talked with her, enjoying her company.

"Sorry about that," Heidi told her before calling out. "Children, pleased get off of that young masked lady, please."

The puppies then whined before changing back into their human forms. "Sorry, Mama~"

Action Girl soon dusted herself clean once she was able to stand up.

"Would you like a drink or something?" Heidi offered to Action Girl.

"Uh, you got any root beer?" Action Girl asked.

Heidi smiled and went to get her a can of root beer.

Action Girl stepped inside and accepted the can before opening it and drinking from it. "Ah... Reminds me of the good old days in the big city..." she then smiled.

"Are you from here?" Heidi asked.

"Well, um, actually, I used to live in Manhattan for a while." Action Girl said.

"Ah, okay, where do you live now then?" Heidi asked.

"Cartoon Network City. Now, I've heard the history about werewolves and weredogs being enemies, but I haven't heard or seen anything about you." Action Girl replied.

"Well, that's because I was kicked out of The Weredog Clan a long time ago." Heidi said.

"Why?" Action Girl asked.

"Let's just say, I had some different views." Heidi smiled as she took Action Girl to the kitchen to talk in private.

Lucy soon went to play with her siblings while her mother would talk with the young hero.

"I wanted to be friends with werewolves, but of course, Mother didn't want that," Heidi soon explained. "I was never her favorite because I didn't follow in her footsteps like Timber and Katherine had."

"I see..." Action Girl said.

"As you can probably guess, I'm the black sheep of my family..." Heidi said as she cooked dinner for her and her family. "I don't really mind though, I never really did like Katherine and Timber much."

"You _do_ look like Katherine though... Uh, no offense." Action Girl said.

"Oh, none taken, I'm her twin sister after all, but it's great to talk to a werewolf without having to kill each other." Heidi said.

"So, what happened after that?" Action Girl soon asked.

"I moved here after I had my pups, it's really nice down here, especially since Bailey and Jax love it here." Heidi replied.

"Who are they?" Action Girl asked.

"My older kids." Heidi said.

Action Girl turned around and saw Bailey with long brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a purple dress, black high-heels, and golden earrings. Jax was also teenager with spiky brown hair with a black T-Shirt, a blue jacket, red pants, and brown shoes. Right now, they were watching over their younger siblings.

"Bailey, Jax, come say hello." Heidi smiled.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Bailey asked Action Girl, taking a hold of the heroine's cape.

"I'm Action Girl: The Defender of Justice and Protector of the Innocent." Action Girl declared.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard that the first time, but who are you?" Jax asked. "Like the Daughter of Action Man or something?"

"Yeah, we've heard of people like Supergirl, Batgirl, Wonder Girl or WordGirl." Bailey added.

"No. First off, it's Action _Guy_ , and second of all, I'm his apprentice, learning every thing from him teaching me every thing that he knows." Action Girl explained.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Bailey replied.

Action Girl rolled her eyes slightly, trying to resist making a sarcastic comment like she always did as a kid in New York. "So, uh, you guys live in Boo York or what?" She then asked the weredog family.

"Yeah, ever since we were pups, but Mom suggests that we enroll into a school called Monster High." Jax said.

"Monster High, huh?" Action Girl asked. "I've been there a couple of times myself, it's really great for growing young monsters."

"Yes, it is a wonderful idea," Heidi smiled in excitement. "I even got a teaching job for down there."

"Congratulations." Action Girl smiled.

"Now, if only Lucky could go to school." Heidi sighed softly.

"Uh... Why can't he?" Action Girl asked.

Heidi gestured the young heroine to the living room. Action Girl eyes widened as she saw another teenage boy with short brown hair, looking out the window in a wheelchair.

"What... How did that happen?!" Action Girl asked.

"Ramses." Heidi growled.

"And that bitch, Nefara." Bailey muttered.

"Lucky didn't want to date her, so she told her dad, and he soon placed a curse on our brother, making him never be able to walk again." Jax informed.

"It's not so bad... Really... I'm fine..." Lucky said softly.

"I wish we could've done something about this," Heidi sobbed as she turned around to cry. "Now he'll never be able to walk again!"

"Mom, it's okay, really, at least I'm not dead." Lucky told her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Heidi sniffled.

"It's okay, Mom." Lucky coaxed.

"Hm..." Action Girl hummed to herself as she felt like she had some work to do with the de Nile family, but ignored it for right now. "Um, so, what's for dinner?"

"London Broil, it's an old recipe." Heidi said softly.

"That sounds delicious, but I must get back to patrolling the city." Action Girl replied.

"Okay... Thank you so much for bringing Lucy back home." Heidi replied.

"It's no problem, I'll see you guys around." Action Girl said before leaving.

The weredog family told her goodbye as she then left.

"Heh... Not bad for weredogs..." Action Girl said to herself.

Heidi smiled to herself as she saw Action Girl flying in the sky. "Not bad for a werewolf."

Jax and Bailey began to get dinner ready with their mother.

Action Girl looked all around Boo York to look for anything else she might need to take care of for the citizens. "No crimes so far," she said to herself. "That's pretty good."

* * *

Lil soon got out of the shower, then got dressed and when she got settled, she decided to go see and hang out with the Monster High ghouls. The ghouls were laughing their butts off with Lu.

"You saved her head?!" Clawdeen asked with a laugh.

"Sounds like you hate this Sarah girl." Frankie commented.

"Oh, she is the biggest pain you could ever meet!" Lu rolled her eyes. "Even I have standards, right, Og?"

"Hmm..." Og hummed quietly as always, not too sure about that, but shrugged. "Well, I suppose you could be worse."

"After all, I'm your favorite cousin~" Lu cooed.

"My _only_ cousin." Og reminded.

"And don't get me started on Hermione Cuzzlewitz, who doesn't exist by the way!" Lu then said to the ghouls.

Og still muttered as he plucked at his nose ring.

"You alright there?" Catty asked the smart boy.

"My intelligent side is warning me about something, but I'm not sure what," Og said to her before looking over. "Oh, hello, Lil."

"Um, hey." Lil said as she came to see the group.

"Ooh... Please have a seat," Draculaura smiled. "We're just talking."

"Are you sure?" Lil asked.

"Come, come, come, sit, sit, sit." Draculaura smiled.

"Okay, okay, okay." Lil chuckled bashfully before sitting next to the vampire girl.

"It's nice to get out of Monster High for a while to come to an awesome place like Boo York." Frankie smiled.

"Yeah... I suppose I could use a break from Nicktoons High myself." Lil replied.

"You all go to a high school in your town?" Lu asked.

"The younger kids go to Nick Jr High, like Dora and Diego." Lil explained.

"I think it's time to get to know you better." Frankie suggested.

"You guys don't hate me?" Lil asked.

"Um... Why would we?" Clawdeen asked.

"Because I have Mike and I know that you guys want her." Lil pointed out.

"No, we're just good friends with her." Frankie said.

"That's not what I heard." Lil muttered.

"Um, so, uh, who wants to hear about my I'm The Most Adored Princess on the Island Party?" Lu asked. "Oh, I remember last year... I usually win the games and activities, and the prizes are coconuts, but then Mike came to our island, and she just kept talking about jujubombs."

"Excuse me?!" Cleo glared to Lil.

"Cleo, don't, you promised Mike." Frankie frowned.

"Oh, no." Og muttered.

"Uh, then I asked Og to make some jujubombs because poor Mike was so homesick..." Lu continued nervously.

"Jealous that I knew Mike first?" Cleo glared.

"Jealous that Mike is actually mine and not yours?" Lil glared back.

"Mike was supposed to be mine, but nooo... _You_ had to come into the picture!" Cleo ranted to Lil.

"I didn't like jujubombs at first, but as soon as I ate one, I actually liked them..." Lu continued.

"You only like Mike for her looks!" Lil glared to Cleo.

"Ladies, please, you're going to upset a balance." Og warned Cleo and Lil.

"Yeah, Lil, stop overreacting about your precious Mike who protected me from my tyrant of an older sister who kissed Deuce right in front of me!" Cleo huffed. "Luckily, Mike was there for me by helping me out and even comforting me!"

"Yeah, well, guess what? Mike is my girlfriend, so you already have a boyfriend, so get over it, Princess Pain in the Butt." Lil glared at Cleo.

"I know why you like Mike, and it's only because of her looks!" Cleo glared back.

"I beg your pardon?!" Lil scowled.

Lu and Og began to look concerned.

"I'm not shallow like you, you know!" Lil glared to Cleo as the Monster High girls were getting nervous.

"Shallow?! I'll have you know that I'm not the one who likes Mike for her looks!" Cleo glared back.

"I do not!" Lil retorted.

"I think we should go now." Og suggested to the girls.

Draculaura soon whistled and everyone stopped what they were doing, and even Cleo and Lil were looking at her.

"Listen to you two," Draculaura scolded Lil and Cleo. "Squabbling and bickering over poor Mike. It breaks my heart to see this. Cleo, we know you knew Mike before Lil did, and that's okay, and she did a nice thing for you by comforting you when Nefara did what she did, but Mike's heart belongs to Lil. If you really loved Mike, you would be happy for her and Lil instead of just trying to destroy Lil like some insane movie villain!"

Cleo bowed her head and close her eyes as she was ashamed of herself.

"Serves you right." Lil smirked.

"And you!" Draculaura now scolded Lil.

"M-Me?!" Lil asked.

"You don't need to show off Mike like some kind of trophy partner!" Draculaura scolded. "Not all of us have boyfriends in this group, and Mike was really close with us when her school did that transfer program, and she always helps us out when we need it."

"W-What have I done...?" Lil frowned from guilt. "I'm sorry, Cleo."

"No, I should be the one who's sorry," Cleo replied. "I was jealous of you because you have Mike. I'm acting just like Nefera."

"Yeah, you really were..." Lil said. "I guess I was being a bit territorial before... It's just... Mike really saved me against Brett."

"Who's Brett?" Clawdeen asked.

"Technically my ex..." Lil said. "He was friends with these girls at my school who were popular, Diane DeLongis and Leslie Myers. I was friends with them for a while when I wanted to spend some time away from my twin brother, but they soon made fun of him, and it made me mad."

"And you dated him?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, and he wasn't the best boyfriend ever," Lil said. "He always abused me if I didn't listen to him."

"H-He abused you...?" Cleo asked a bit uneasily.

"Yeah... Usually a slap in the face or a shove against the wall..." Lil frowned in memory. "I have to admit, before I found out about my werewolf heritage that summer, I wasn't the bravest girl around, though I had to be brave around my friends, especially with Chuckie being afraid of his own shadow."

"Oh, Lil, I'm so sorry, and here I am treating you like dirt!" Cleo frowned back.

"Yeah, well, you did..." Lil said. "I'm sorry you have a wicked witch for a sister, but you already have a boyfriend."

"So... How about this?" Cleo soon suggested. "You wanna be friends?"

Lil glanced to her and glanced back. Draculaura firmly pouted as if to warn the girls.

"Well... I will if you will." Lil said to Cleo before holding out her hand.

Cleo smiled and nodded before shaking Lil's hand.

Lil nodded back as she looked to Cleo as they began to make amends with each other. A blonde mouse girl was shown to be dressed like a cheerleader with green and white as she looked around, wandering around Boo York City alone as she held out a picture while going along.

* * *

Eventually, it became very late, so Action Girl came back and dressed like plain old Mike Mazinsky again. Mike then yawned and crawled up into her bed to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

"Should we tell Mike about Lil and Cleo?" Lu asked.

"I wouldn't." Og told her.

"Are we gonna tell her?" Lu asked.

"Someday, but not now." Og replied.

"I guess so..." Lu said as she held herself.

"Lu, it's going to be alright..." Og told his cousin. "If there's any trouble, I'll protect you. I may not be a hunter like my dad, but you're my family."

"Aw, thank you, you're such a sweet boy," Lu smiled before looking into the fourth wall. "I love that boy."

"Come on, let's go to bed." Og told his cousin.

"Alright, alright." Lu said before going with him.

Eventually, everyone went straight to bed until the next morning came.


End file.
